Second Sacrifice
by YunCyn
Summary: Mulan has to marry the Emperor's nephew, Ming Kei. Will Shang just keep silent? Warning for OOC-ness and relatively poor quality of writing.
1. Strong Against The Wind

Chapter 1-Strong Against The Wind  
  
Disclaimer: *Author takes a deep breath*..Mulan, Shang, Shan-Yu, Mushu, Cri- kee, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Granny Fa, Khan, Shang's horse, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Chi Fu, the Emperor, Shan-Yu's hawk, ALL the soldiers in the army, General Li, ALL the Fa ancestors and guardians (including the shattered Stone Dragon) *stops, takes a breath then continues*, the civilians in the villages, the make-up artists who dolled up Mulan, the panda on which the fake soldier rode, the fish Shang caught..well, you get the picture, ALL do NOT belong to me. They however belong to Disney, obviously. This fanfic was written with the purpose of entertainment and nothing else. So, *on my knees* pleeeeease don't sue me!!! There *gets up*.now with my dignity lost and the disclaimer done, please read and review my story. *again on my knees* Pleeease?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A month had passed after the war with the Huns had ended. Shang had stayed for a night at the Fa's home after the dinner Mulan had invited him to. Then the Emperor had called him back to the Imperial City for there were some urgent matters to discuss. Mulan still remembered the morning he left. It was one of the sweetest moments in her twenty-one years.  
  
(Flashback-incoming!)  
  
Shang: Well, here we are (awkward silence follows)....  
  
Mulan: Are you coming back?  
  
Shang: (smiles) I am. Uh..here. I, um, wanted you to have this before I went. (presses a small box into her hands) Don't open it till I leave.  
  
Mulan: Thank you, Shang. Have a safe journey.  
  
Shang: Your grandmother's blessing guaranteed me that. (winks at Mulan) I still smell like incense, don't I?  
  
Mulan: Granny does tend to overdo it. (smiles apologetically)  
  
Shang: Your family is one of the many reasons I..love you, Fa Mulan. (Looks left and right for anyone. Seeing they were alone, he leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Shang mounts his horse immediately and rides off.)  
  
Mulan, who was stunned but pleased couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Then, with dignity, ran like the wind to her room, ignoring her family's looks of disapproval. In the privacy of her room, she opened the box he'd given her. In it was a blossom, one that Shang had picked from her own garden. A piece of paper lay under it.  
  
Mulan,  
  
The blossom that you hold now represents you. A seemingly delicate flower yet strong against the wind. I will return soon but in the mean time, please say you will wait for me. As long as you are not someone else's wife, I remain hopeful.  
  
Li Shang.  
  
(Welcome back to the present!)  
  
Mulan still couldn't believe that Shang, stern, apparently unapproachable now General Shang, could write such words. Not that she was complaining only it didn't seem like him. It didn't matter now though, at least she knew he loved her. She'd wait until she was 100 for him!  
  
Well, she could wait until she was 100 but her patience was starting to wear off. She hadn't stopped loving him but Mulan missed Shang. Now a guardian, Mushu and Cri-Kee (the newly appointed gong ringer) hadn't shown up. They probably would but only if any of the Fas' were in need of help. Missing Shang wasn't exactly a cry for help but she did miss the dragon's company.  
  
All of a sudden, hooves were heard clicking across the courtyard. Mulan ignored it. After all, Khan was sometimes allowed to wander around. Minutes later, Fa Li knocked on her door and walked in calmly.  
  
"Shang is here, Mulan." 


	2. An Unexpected Turn

Chapter 2-An Unexpected Turn  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any and all of the Mulan characters and the movie. I missed Mulan's dog, Little Brother! However, if you want to use Lady Mai Lin and Ming Kei in your stories, feel free to do so. You know, the guy who you need to beat up? Ming Kei is the prefect candidate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In her attempt to get up gracefully, Mulan managed to trip and fall face flat on the floor. Fa Li shook her head and helped her up.  
  
"I know you're excited about Shang being here but, try to be more careful." Mulan nodded.  
  
They made their way to the living room where Shang, Fa Zhou and Granny Fa were already seated. Shang gave Mulan a slight smile. The conversation started off casually. Shang answered their questions politely but inside, he was in turmoil. To bring news such as he carried to the Fas' was a heavy thing to bear. He knew it would crush them. Shang's own heart had started breaking when the Emperor had given him the news.  
  
(Flashback! Here we go again.)  
  
Shang stepped into the receiving room and kowtowed. The Emperor told him to rise. As he did, Shang saw two figures seated by the side of the Emperor. One of them was Chi Fu. Shang grimaced mentally. Chi Fu was grinning at something, displaying what was left of his teeth. Him grinning was like a hungry tiger looking at a trapped rabbit. The other figure was Lady's Mai Lin's son and the Emperor's sixth nephew, Ming Kei. He too was smiling horribly. Ming Kei was considered a good-looking man within the palace but constantly seen with a different maiden each night.  
  
The first thing the Emperor did was announce that Captain Li Shang would now be known as General Li Shang for his brave efforts in the war. Shang smiled sadly. Although he had achieved his dream, his father, the original General Li was not there to see him. But, Shang believed he was smiling from Heaven.  
  
"Thank you, your Excellency. This is a great honour you have given me. I am eternally grateful and promise I will do my duty to the utmost of my capabilities." Shang bowed again. Chi Fu rolled his eyes.  
  
The Emperor smiled. "I am certain you will, General. Now, there is a private matter with which I must discuss with you about. Chi Fu, Ming Kei, leave us. Tell the guards as well." They rose, kowtowed then quietly told the guards to go. The Emperor waited until they were gone. He turned to Shang who wore a serious look on his handsome features.  
  
"As you know, my sister, Lady Mai Lin is an honourable lady and very proud of her family. But, she is worried about her youngest son, Ming Kei. He is unmarried whilst his brothers are."  
  
Shang didn't think it was surprising. The Emperor's nephew was not one for committing to a single lady. But Shang held his tongue, remembering he was with the Emperor. Nothing prepared the young General though for what came next.  
  
"Yesterday, Ming Kei expressed a desire to marry. Lady Mai Lin was delighted. However, he will not marry any ordinary girl, but to the most extraordinary girl in the land. That incidentally is China's heroine, Fa Mulan."  
  
Shang remained calm and kept silent. His knuckles however betrayed him. They had turned white at the way Shang was clenching his fists. The Emperor looked at Shang sympathetically.  
  
"I know you admire Fa Mulan. I did try to dissuade Ming Kei but he is adamant that he marries none other than Fa Mulan. You must understand that although I have the power, I cannot refuse my nephew. There is enough bad blood within the Imperial family as it is. And you know that the peace of the Imperial family influences the country's peace as well. So, although it's painful, I ask you to escort Mulan back to the Imperial City. The wedding will commence two days after her arrival."  
  
The Emperor looked pointedly at him. Shang's expression had gone sourer and sourer with each passing minute. "But you may take as long as you wish. There is no hurry for you to bring her here. You are dismissed." The emperor rose and disappeared into the inner rooms.  
  
Shang rode out of the Palace, his mind like a whirlwind. He rode farther and farther to the edge of the Imperial City, not caring where his horse took him. It stopped at an empty field just beyond the city borders. Shang dismounted and started screaming like a mad man, yelling his angry feelings out of him. What had he done to deserve this? His whole family had been taken one by one and now the woman that he loved had to be taken away as well. Why?  
  
(Here we are, the present! Hope you didn't get jetlag.)  
  
Shang took the Emperor's hint and stalled as long as he could. In fact, Shang was considering staying in the Imperial City for another month but Chi Fu had paid a call at the inn where he was staying. Ming Kei was getting impatient. He demanded that the General escort his bride to the city that very day or would he rather be executed with treason.  
  
So, here he was. Torn between between the peace that guaranteed China's peace and his burning love for Mulan that had been growing steadily ever since. He hoped the Fas' would understand.  
  
Shang knew that to keep something as painful as this longer than necessary was to make telling it more and more impossible. Especially to Mulan. She had not only brought love into his life but her family as well. He owed her so much and this was how he repaid her? Taking her to a marriage with an arrogant nobleman who would probably have a dozen mistresses? Shang shook his head. There was nothing he could do...or was there? The Emperor did know Shang loved Mulan...Shang shook his head. That, he would decide later. Right now, he had a decision to make.  
  
A soldier's priority was his country. A lover's was the one he loved. He had to choose: soldier or lover. 


	3. Soldier

Chapter 3-Soldier  
  
A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, Fallen_Angel, AngelofAnnoyance (You go, girls!), kristie and Wyle-Cornflake! Don't worry, Shang will come to his senses soon enough...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shang cleared his throat. He gave his news in a low steady voice.  
  
"The Emperor has sent me to bring Mulan back to the Imperial City. His nephew, Ming Kei has expressed his wish to marry Mulan. His Excellency has given his word that her dowry will be handsome and that Mulan will be well taken care of." Shang didn't dare look up lest they attack him.  
  
Fa Zhou wasn't jubilant. Far from it, in fact. He looked at Shang whose eyes were focused on the table. He was calm, just like a soldier should be in times of trouble. Shang had chosen to be a soldier and would not sacrifice his country's peace for his own happiness no matter how painful.  
  
Fa Li and Granny Fa didn't jump for joy either. Before Mulan had gone to war, they would've thanked the Fa ancestors for this good fortune. Now, they just wished that it was a mistake. Granny Fa especially had had high hopes that Shang would be part of their family. Now, it was impossible.  
  
And as for Mulan? She was taking it all rather well. Too well. She had gone pale but remained silent. Her expression didn't give anything away as well. Inside was a different story. Her mind whirled with questions and emotions. Questions she could not answer, emotions she could not explain. Fa Zhou, seeing her paler than what was considered healthy spoke.  
  
"Under my roof, General," Shang winced. Fa Zhou had never called him by his title before. "Mulan made her own decisions. She still can. Even though the Emperor commands it, it will all rest on Mulan. I will neither object nor command her to go. I am not afraid of execution." Fa Li and Granny Fa shared the same opinion.  
  
Mulan looked at her father gratefully. But the reason she had joined the army was to keep him safe and to prolong his life. If she refused to be brought to the Imperial City, the Fa family would be accused of treason and most certainly executed. Now, it was time to do another sacrifice. Only, it was going to be forever, not just a few months. It would be hard but at least her family will be safe.  
  
Mulan gave her decision in a quiet but determined voice. "I will go. But only for my family's sake and nothing else" Shang had expected that. As she rose and walked into her room, she could feel her family's eyes follow her. Mulan roughly wiped away tears with the back of her hand. Now was not the time to cry. She had to be strong.  
  
As she packed, Mulan noticed Shang and her father in the garden. She wondered what they were discussing. She smiled wryly. Her so-called engagement. What else could they talk about?  
  
(Outside...)  
  
"I never thought it would come to this. My daughter to be 'married' off like she was nothing but a mere piece of furniture."  
  
Shang looked at Fa Zhou, guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. But there is nothing I can do or say to change Ming Kei's mind."  
  
Fa Zhou looked at Shang. "I know that. I only wish he knew what pain he's causing to the Fa family. Mulan keeps this place alive. Without her, it is practically lifeless without her running around. During those months she was away, I prayed and worried for her safety each day. Praying, hoping she was alright."  
  
"Now, she is going forever. I do not think Ming Kei is a man who would let his wife out from behind the palace walls. Will I have to worry about Mulan till my death? The palace, as peaceful as it looks does not guarantee her safety. Even the Emperor cannot stop some internal problems."  
  
Shang stopped. "I swear to you on my life, Fa Zhou, if Mulan is ever hurt or mistreated, I'll be there to protect and avenge her. I promise you this."  
  
For the first time since Shang had told them that Mulan was to be married to Ming Kei, Fa Zhou smiled. "Thank you, Shang. It will comfort me and my family to know she will be protected by someone we trust." Fa Zhou looked sad again. "I know Ming Kei. He will not bring joy into her life. I only wish Mulan would have a better husband." Shang silently wished the same thing in his heart. 


	4. Goodbyes

Chapter 4-Goodbyes  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, Mulan and its characters do not belong to me. So, if any Disney representatives are thinking about sending me a lawsuit, please don't.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Anna and ToughSpirit! It's great to know you guys like the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mulan finished packing. All she had were her clothes; the magnolia hair comb and the flower Shang had given her. She had no doubt that there were more finery waiting for her in the palace. Mulan looked around her room sadly. It would be a very long time, most likely forever before she would see her bedroom again. Suddenly, a voice rang out behind her. "And you were thinking about leaving without me? For shame!"  
  
She whirled around. There, on the ground, stood her guardian. Mushu and Cri- Kee grinned back at her. Mulan fell to her knees and hugged him. Cri-Kee smiled. She laughed for the first time that day when Mushu complained that he couldn't breathe. It was the same old Mushu alright. "What're you doing here?" she asked as she let him go.  
  
Mushu looked appalled. "What do you mean, what am I doing here?! I'm here to protect you, of course! Your ancestors appointed me your personal guardian! And Cri-Kee goes everywhere with me, so here we are! Ready to go!" His appalled look turned into a concerned one. "About the reason I'm here...you okay?"  
  
"No. But if Shang can hide his feelings, then, well so can I." Mushu looked surprised. "What's this about Shang?" She sighed. "He hasn't said anything at all. It's amazing after all we've been through, he can just stand there and watch me get married to another man." Mushu looked rather annoyed. "Hey, I may not know much about this guy, BUT I do know he can't exactly play hero in this story. This is the emperor's nephew we're talking about here. Ming Kei's got a pretty big influence since he's Lady Mai Lin's favourite son."  
  
Mulan raised her eyebrows. "Why do you know everything all of a sudden?" Mushu just shrugged. "Hey, I'm a guardian! I know all and see all! Anyway, you better be more worried about yourself than about Shang. This Ming Kei seems real nasty."  
  
Mulan looked at him pointedly. "If I can defeat Shan-Yu and the entire Hun army, I can handle a man who only wants me for my name and body." Mushu smiled and jumped onto her shoulder. "That's my girl! Remember though, me and Cri-Kee will be with you all the way." Cri-Kee chirped in agreement. Just then, Fa Li and Granny Fa came in. The two scurried off to hide.  
  
Fa Li smiled sadly at her daughter. "You may not be used to palace life but just remember we're here. This is to remind you of that." She put a jade circle with the word 'Fa' engraved on it into Mulan's hand. Mulan hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. It was a long time before Fa Li let her go. Granny Fa had something for her grand daughter as well.  
  
She slipped a gold necklace onto Mulan's neck. "It was your great grandmother's. It'll bring you protection. And if that Ming whatsisname treats you badly, you just give him a good kick in the you-know-what. No matter if he IS the emperor's nephew!" Mulan smiled and hugged the old woman. It'd be a long time before she would hear her grandmother's anecdotes again.  
  
With feelings of apprehension, she walked slowly into the living room where her father waited. Along the way, she hugged Little Brother goodbye. Fa Zhou hugged his daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go. But the emperor had given an order and like the soldier she was, Mulan had to do her 'duty'. Fa Zhou gave her some last minute advice.  
  
"Don't just follow anything blindly. Keep your wits about you, use your mind and take care of yourself. We love you."  
  
Mulan hugged her father. "I'll miss you, Papa." Then, she walked outside where Shang awaited her on his horse. Mulan led Khan out of the stables and mounted him. Shang nodded his goodbye rode off with Mulan, glancing back behind her. The sight of leaving her family brought tears to her eyes as she turned away.  
  
Shang glanced sideways at her. She'd closed her eyes. He noticed a tear running down her cheek. Shang tried to say something comforting but nothing came so he kept silent. It would take two days to get to the Imperial City but Shang decided they would get 'lost' for a few days. He would stall it even now, trying to keep Mulan from a man who would never love her as much as he did. 


	5. The Camp

Chapter 5-The Camp  
  
Disclaimer: Mulan isn't mine. Enough said. Please forgive me if this chapter and the ones that follow it aren't up to your expectations.  
  
Night fell quickly. Shang and Mulan decided to make camp. The silence between them had gotten louder (so to speak). It was unbearable but neither of them had words to break the silence. The only time they'd spoken was when Mulan said she would set up the tents while Shang started a fire. Shang had kept glancing at Mulan, wondering what she was thinking. Mulan was doing the same thing. Their eyes had met several times but each time, they turned away from each other quickly.  
  
Mulan didn't like it. Why couldn't they go back to the way they use to? Just talking and laughing about everything and anything. She stood up wiping away her sweat after setting up the tents. It was time for a bath. She quietly took a towel from her bag and headed to the stream two minutes behind them. Shang had seen the towel and didn't question where she was going. At least, now he had time to think and mutter to himself. He could guess what was bothering Mulan. She was probably still trying to comprehend that she wouldn't be seeing her family again.  
  
Shang put his head into his hands and groaned. Why couldn't he just tell her he didn't want her to go? An answer swiftly presented itself. Because he had chosen to be a soldier. And as a soldier, he could not and would not show his love to a chosen bride of the emperor's nephew. After all, he was related to the Son of Heaven.  
  
But could he last that long? Could he stay sane for a whole week without telling Mulan that he desperately wanted her to stay with him? Shang doubted it. But at least he would tell her that they would not reach the Imperial City intentionally for a week. During that week, maybe, just maybe he could develop the guts to tell Mulan he loved her and would continue to love her even after she became Ming Kei's wife. He smirked at the irony. He could face the Huns without fear yet just trying to tell Mulan how he felt terrified him.  
  
Mulan came back quietly through the bushes. That part of her training as a soldier had been engraved into her brain. Always be silent and watch your feet. She looked at Shang who was staring intently into the fire. His cheekbones, illuminated by the flickering fire, made him look years beyond his age. Mulan's eyes couldn't help but trace the outline of his body, toned by years of intense training. He looked stern but she knew better. Inside, was a man with a sense of humour and cheerful nature. A branch cracked beneath her feet.  
  
Shang looked up at her and smiled uneasily. "Here. It looks as if it'll be a cold night," he said, gesturing to an spot by the fire. Mulan half-smiled and sat. The two of them ate silently, staring into the fire, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Mulan had never felt this uncomfortable around him. It wasn't right at all.  
  
After they couldn't eat any longer, they still had nothing to say. It was pretty frustrating. Shang decided now would be a good time to tell her about his plan.  
  
"Mulan.you don't exactly like being 'married' off like this, do you?"  
  
Mulan looked at him, amused. "Shang, if I may be so bold, that is one of the most obvious questions I've ever heard in my entire life. Also one of the stupidest." Shang laughed loudly. Mulan joined him in his laughter. And for a few crazy minutes, they laughed for no reason at all. It did them both good. "What were you laughing at, Mulan?" "You laughing!" That set them off again.  
  
When they calmed down, Shang told her. "Mulan, I have to tell you something. I don't intend on reaching the Imperial City in two days. Even as a soldier, I don't like sending women off to marriages they don't want." Mulan arched an eyebrow. "What will you tell them when we reach?" "We got robbed and had to work to get money." Mulan laughed. "Will they buy that?"  
  
Shang looked at her. "The emperor should understand." Mulan wondered at that cryptic sentence but she smiled anyway. "Thank you, Shang." They gazed at each other, unaware and forgetting about their previous nervousness. Mulan suddenly came out of it when a cricket chirped. She looked at her hands. Shang looked back to the fire, mentally berating himself.  
  
"Shang, can I ask you a question?" "Of course." "What's your connection with Ming Kei?"  
  
Shang nearly choked on the water he'd been drinking. "Why do you ask?" Mulan shrugged. "If I am to be married to someone you don't approve of, I should know what's wrong." I wouldn't approve of any man who wanted to marry you beside myself, thought Shang. Out loud, "It's a long story." "We've got time, Shang." He closed his eyes for a moment then began his story. 


	6. Shang's Story

Chapter 6-Shang's Story  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, listen up. Any other characters that may come up can be used freely. I don't mind only give me a lil' credit, kay? Mulan characters that we all know and love do not belong to me. Thank you!  
  
"Ever since I was born, my father had been a general. The Li family was always either in the palace or palace officials were in our home, discussing political and military jargon. So, most of the people I knew were the sons of high-ranking officers and noblemen. One of them was Ming Kei. He often considered himself the highest among us whenever we got together. I still remember something he said that infuriated me so much I was fuming for a week. "My uncle is the son of Heaven. That makes me a descendant from Heaven as well. Therefore, you should at least kneel when you see me come. Now, show some respect!"  
  
Mulan frowned. "What a snob..." Shang chuckled then continued. "Me and my friends obviously never liked him. Unlike him, we were polite and tried to ignore his rude comments. We grew into our teens and being generals' sons, we entered the military academy. Ming Kei joined us. Being the emperor's nephew, he got first place each and every time. I still remember my best friend, Loong Fai being the only one who dared to trip Ming Kei in the mud. He looked like a pig!"  
  
Mulan laughed. "I hope he didn't get into any trouble!" "He could have. Lady Mai Lin wasn't amused. But thankfully, the emperor thought it was just a harmless prank and let it go. Anyway, Ming Kei was caught sneaking out of camp one night to visit the local village girls. We all knew he'd been doing it for several months. He wasn't thrown out but Ming Kei started to hate us from then on. He believed it was us who betrayed him."  
  
"I don't need to ask if you did. I know you. You wouldn't." Shang smiled. "He did make enough noise to rouse the entire camp. So it wasn't our fault. Unfortunately, Ming Kei disliked me the most. It was no secret among us." "But why?" "After he got found out, I started to replace him as number one in class. Before, I was always second."  
  
"Now, I suppose this is how he's getting his own back. Taking someone I care about is the perfect revenge." Mulan realized the seriousness of his words. He doesn't want me to go...right? Shang suddenly realized what he'd said.  
  
"Um, it's getting late. Thank you for the tent, Mulan. Good night." He walked off and entered his tent. Mulan felt a wave of sadness go through her. Did he really want her to go? If he didn't, why couldn't he tell her? 


	7. The Village & An Old Friend

Chapter 7-The Village & An Old Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I can see the angry mob of lawyers coming up so I'll make this quick. I don't own Mulan and all of its characters! Now go away, you mean suit-wearing law people!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay, guys! My computers out sick so it's gonna take awhile before I update daily. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.  
  
Three days passed. Mulan and Shang had managed not to meet anyone from the palace by riding through long small country roads rarely used by messengers and noblemen. They reached a small village off the main road by a few miles.  
  
The people in the village didn't exactly go out to the Imperial City often. They did know however that a woman named Fa Mulan had saved them from the Hun invasion. So, the two travelers went under different names: Ling and Ping. Shang could barely keep his face straight whenever someone asked his or her names.  
  
The village was a quiet peaceful one. Trees and flowers grew everywhere making the place look like a huge garden. A river ran by the side making it look very picturesque. Mountains loomed up in the background. The scenery comforted Mulan whenever she missed home. She couldn't send any letters to anyone for fear they might be intercepted by messengers or basically anyone who worked for the Emperor in the palace.  
  
They stayed at a small inn that also served as the tavern. It hadn't been used for quite some time so the innkeeper was very happy to let them stay as long as they wanted. Mulan and Shang often strolled through the streets talking. Nobody pestered them and the villagers were friendly.  
  
One night as they were eating dinner, Mulan suddenly realized that Mushu and Cri-Kee was nowhere to be seen. They had gone missing since the first day they reached the village. She hoped they were alright. Then again, Mushu was a guardian, she reminded herself. A loud mouthed one but nevertheless a guardian. They were probably fine.  
  
Suddenly, a big group of the village men burst into the inn. Seeing 'Ling', they invited him to join them in a drinking fest. Women, they said were not allowed. Mulan was indignant but left for her room. (Grumbling all the way at the unfairness of it all)  
  
Some hours passed. Then, a small cheer from the villagers rose up as a figure approached the doors. Shang turned to see a man about as tall as him stride in, bowing. Shang arched an eyebrow. He hadn't seen this man before all the time he'd been in the village. The stranger was handsome in a boyish kind of way. His body was much too muscular to obtain by farming work. Shang had no doubt this was someone with military training.  
  
Shang whispered a question to a man beside him. "Who is that?" The man chuckled. "Loong Fai, strongest man in the village. You'd think with him from the city and all, he'd work harder to make more money. But he'd much rather go around playing pranks on everyone." Shang nearly fell off his chair. Loong Fai, his best friend!  
  
Fai had disappeared when he was 18. General Loong had decided that his son was to marry a rich maiden from another village. Fai refused to do it. He didn't want to marry some stuck up girl. General Loong of course ignored his son and continued preparing for the wedding. Fai never showed up and he was never seen again from that moment on.  
  
Shang had missed him but the war and military affairs had driven Fai to the back of his mind. The man whispered again. "But don't misunderstand. Fai will work his hardest when he needs to. And he's always shared his harvest with some starving family." The villagers had crowded around Fai, asking numerous questions. Shang smiled. Fai had always been popular with many people. Women especially. He wondered if Fai would be able to recognize him. Shang after all was wearing commoner clothes.  
  
As he turned his back to Fai, Shang noticed some men pointing in his direction. It wasn't long before Fai put a hand on Shang's shoulder. "So, you are the stranger by the name of Ling?" Shang nodded without turning his back. "Well, let's see your face then! Or are you a woman in disguise?" A wave of laughter came up. Shang smirked but turned slowly to face his best friend.  
  
Fai froze for a moment as he recognized Shang. Then, he cleared his throat. "Welcome Ling! I am the infamous Loong Fai, the ever popular village clown!" Fai bowed. Shang laughed and bowed as well. While their heads were bowed, Fai hurriedly whispered, "Meet me outside when I go out." After an hour, Fai announced he was going for a walk to clear his head. Shang joined him a few minutes later.  
  
Outside, the two friends hugged for a minute. "I never thought I'd see that face again! Although, you look sterner than last time." Shang grinned. "Where have you been, Fai? And how did you end up HERE of all places?" Fai smiled as they sat on the ground. After he'd run away, Fai had spent a year wandering, doing odd jobs to survive. Then, he stumbled on this village and decided he'd stay here. By the time he was twenty, Fai was a merchant/farmer.  
  
Shang shook his head and smiled. "You've changed. The old Fai would always find some way to escape manual labour." Fai just grinned. "Now, your turn. Why are you here when you're supposed to be in the city? I heard you became General." Shang told Fai about the war, how he had met Mulan and finally why he was here. Fai laughed heartily. "And you tell me I've changed! The Shang I knew would never do this!" "Some things will change in nine years." "Hmmm, and a certain girl as well, I presume."  
  
Fai started to laugh helplessly at Shang's face. He had told Fai about him and Mulan. Shang was starting to regret telling him. After a while, Fai got a faraway look on his face. "You know, I'm starting to miss the city. Beautiful as this village is, it isn't my real home." He looked at Shang. "Is my father alive?" "Very much alive. But he isn't getting any younger. Before the war, he wished you were with him. He's forgiven you, Fai."  
  
Shang's old friend smiled. "Then, it's about time I returned. Could I travel with you? I'd hate to miss seeing you again after this." Shang grinned. "I don't think Mulan would mind. But could you do me a favour if and when we reach the city?" "Anything, Shang. What is it?" "Help me to deal with Ming Kei. I doubt if I can handle him alone." Fai grinned. "Old Sour Plum? It would be a pleasure!" 


	8. Another Unexpected Turn

Chapter 8-Another Unexpected Turn  
  
Disclaimer: Mulan and her fellow characters do not belong to me. Loong Fai belongs to me (whichever way you interpret that)  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! It has encouraged me very much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Just to let you know, my computer's back and raring to go! So, updates will be here before you know it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Loong Fai needed five days to wrap things up with his business so Shang and Mulan stayed in the village longer than they expected. Fai met Mulan in a very different manner. She had gotten into the habit of waking up early (amazingly) and decided that since she could get up earlier, she might as well continue training. Dressing as 'Ping' Mulan went into the courtyard and went through the martial arts moves by herself.  
  
At that point, Fai was just arriving. He paused to watch the new 'guy'. He isn't bad, thought Fai. But I'm better. He decided to introduce himself. Fai came up to Mulan in a haughty walk. "You call those martial arts?" Mulan kept silent. "My grandmother could do it faster!" Mulan's anger rose but she ignored him. "And you call yourself a soldier at that size! You'd probably fall at the slightest breeze!" That was it. She'd had enough.  
  
Mulan straightened up and stared Fai in the face. It was pretty hard to do since Fai stood about a foot taller than her. "Before you judge people, sir, I suggest you have proof that you know what you're talking about. I challenge you to hand-to-hand combat." Fai smirked as he took a fighting stance. Minutes went by and Fai's respect for Mulan was rising. Her speed and agility more than made up for her size. Before he knew it, Mulan's foot landed heavily on his jaw, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Shang's voice suddenly rang out across the courtyard while Mulan smiled triumphantly. "Ping! What're you doing?!" Fai's eyes nearly popped out as he slowly stood up. "Ping? You are Fa Mulan?" He knew she was good but good enough to throw him to the ground? Mulan's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Shang walked up to them. "He knows who I am! How?"  
  
Shang took a look at his friend and grinned. "Beaten by a woman. I'm ashamed of you, Fai!" Fai could only grin sheepishly. Mulan frowned. "Don't forget, I threw you to the ground as well. Now, explain who he is and how you know him." Shang told her as Fai stood there wondering how on earth such a petite woman could beat the formidable Shan-Yu.  
  
Mulan bowed to Fai with a wink. "You forget the age old saying to never underestimate your opponent." Fai rubbed his jaw that was slowly turning black and blue. "I never will again." Mulan smiled and excused herself, leaving the two men staring after her. "I can see why you've fallen for her." Shang just kept silent. "You know, since you may not be telling her you want her to stay, could I..." Fai didn't get to finish. Shang had punched him in the stomach making him fall to the ground again.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," said Fai in a strangled voice.  
  
*********  
  
Eight days went by before the trio finally set off. Mulan on Khan, Shang on his white stallion and Fai on a bay horse he called Chun. Mushu and Cri-Kee still were nowhere to be seen. Mulan fervently hoped they were all right. Fai and the villagers had had a heart-rending goodbye  
  
Along the way, Fai still hadn't understood the plan completely.  
  
"If we don't want Mulan to get married to Sour Plum, why are we still heading for the Imperial City?"  
  
"Because the emperor ordered me to escort her to the Palace."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to go to the city and get married." This was directed at Mulan.  
  
"I don't. But Shang won't be accused of treason since he's obeying orders. We're just taking an especially long time to get there."  
  
"Oh...then why do you insist on wearing those cloaks?" Shang sighed. Just trying to explain it all made his head ache. This was the worst plan he'd ever come up with. It was also the most desperate. He finally answered Loong Fai. "We're wearing these so any Imperial guards or messengers won't recognize us."  
  
Fai shook his head. "I bet the war wasn't this confusing. And to think YOU were our strategist in the academy!" "I think it's because you haven't done any thing NEAR strategizing for the past four years." "Hey! My skills, I'll admit, have gotten a bit rusty but my mind," Fai tapped his head for emphasis. "is still as sharp as before." "So you're saying that you STILL think egg rolls are made for stuffing into your ears?" Fai scowled. "It was dark and I was seven!" Mulan laughed helplessly, nearly falling off Khan. As night fell, the lights of the city could barely be seen as the trio made camp. The lights served as an unwanted reminder that they were dangerously close.  
  
With Fai around, silence no longer prevailed. Mulan smiled as she watched Fai laugh with Shang by the fire. It was all so confusing, Shang's feelings. Mulan knew he loved her but was the only reason he didn't want to take her to the Imperial City straight was because he didn't like Ming Kei? She shook her head to clear it. A night's sleep would probably help her understand things better. Mulan didn't bother wishing the two men goodnight; they had a lot to talk about.  
  
As the moon rose higher, the fire had died down. All were in tents asleep. Suddenly, Mulan awoke. Someone was calling her name from outside. In her training outfit, Mulan groggily walked out. A voice spoke. "Mulan, it's me!" Drowsily, she tried to place a name. "Loong Fai?" "Yes, yes! Shang's hurt! He's in the forest!" At Shang's name, Mulan didn't stop to question how. She just ran. The tall man grinned evilly as he followed her.  
  
********  
  
As he awoke with a yawn, Fai spotted a shadow pacing back and forth outside his tent. He walked out and saw a very upset looking Shang. "I know that walk. What's happened?" Pain showed on Shang's face. "Mulan's gone." Fai's eyes snapped fully open. "What do you mean, gone?" Shang clenched a fist. "Gone, vanished, what other words are there?" Fai looked sadly at his friend. "You seriously don't believe she ran away?" Shang turned away and stared into the distance. "If she wants to go, I won't stop her."  
  
Fai put a hand on Shang's shoulder. "She never wanted to marry Ming Kei. I may not have known her as long as you have, but I know love when I see it. Mulan loves you. The least we can do is trace her." Shang looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye and nodded. Fai smiled and ran off following the prints on the ground. As Shang ran behind Fai, something came to him. There were two sets. Mulan's smaller ones were followed by larger prints. She hadn't been alone.  
  
"Fai, you haven't been..." Fai gave him a look. "Shang, if you even think I've been running around with Mulan, you've got to be insane. I barely said anything about Mulan the last time, and you were already beating me up! Would I DARE lay a finger on her?! I don't think so!"  
  
Shang grinned in spite of himself. It had been a dumb thought. "Then who could have she been running from?" Fai looked ahead. "I don't think she was running from anyone, Shang." He pointed a clearing just in front of them. Signs of a big scuffle and trampled bushes were seen. Shang's eyes widened in understanding. "She was probably tricked then kidnapped. We've seen this far too often not to know."  
  
Shang first burned with fury, went cold with fear then finally formulated a plan all within ten minutes. As they ran back to camp, Shang told Fai what to do. "Ride to the city. Tell them she's been kidnapped and we need soldiers to help." Fai arched an eyebrow as he tossed things into his bag. He asked Shang a question to which he already knew the answer. "And you are?" Shang mounted his stallion. "I'm going to find her."  
  
Fai shook his head but swiftly mounted Chun. Before he went, he tossed Shang his sword. "You'll need this. Good luck, old friend." Shang tied the sword to his side. "Good luck to you as well. We'll meet back here." The two friends galloped off. Shang to the North following the prints, Fai to the South and the Imperial City. Both of them hoping and praying they would be in time. 


	9. Betrayal

Chapter 9-Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I'll make this short. Mulan-not-mine. Done.  
  
A/N: Thank you to my friend, The Imaginator for your ideas! You, pal, are inspirational! Also, thank you so much to the reviewers!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mulan was back in the mountains. Shang's cold face loomed over her as she tried to explain what she was doing in the army. But as he drew her father's sword, Mulan knew it was all over. He raised the sword and she closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate...  
  
Her eyes opened in horror. Mulan felt like she was being burnt, pain searing through every muscle and bone in her body. Her eyes showed anything but pain. Instead, they burned with defiance at her captors. After she had gone to the spot where 'Loong Fai' had pointed out, ten burly men armed to the teeth ambushed her.  
  
She fought bravely and hard but sometimes, speed and agility can't beat brute strength. Especially from ten huge men with swords and daggers. It also explained the many open wounds and bruises on her body. Being dragged along by a horse also didn't help it at all. Her feet were bound and her mouth was gagged. Mulan's hands were bound to a rope tied to the horse's neck.  
  
They'd traveled all day from the night she was kidnapped, only stopping every few hours to give her a sip of water. And that wasn't much. The high speed at which they were traveling and the rough terrain also added to her torture. Thankfully, they started to slow down as the sun began to rise. The pain Mulan's body was going through abated a little but only returned with more force as she was untied and roughly thrown into a donkey-pulled cart.  
  
Mulan felt like a fool being tricked so easily. But it had a good side, she supposed. At least she wouldn't have to marry Ming Kei as soon. As she was carried and tossed about, her pain grew ravaging her already exhausted body. Her pants soaked with blood and all she could do was watch. Finally, they threw her into a cell. She saw blurry figures before she slipped into darkness.  
  
Hours later, she awoke to a face of a man in his twenties, looking down at her. Quickly, she sat up, surprised that her wounds had been treated. However, her wrists and legs were still bound. Mulan looked presumably at her captor. The man was tall and although handsome, he oozed certain sleaziness. This was a character you couldn't trust. He was wearing very grand attire. He saw her observing him and smirked.  
  
"Welcome, Fa Mulan. I apologize for the ropes and accommodations but I cannot take any chance of letting you escape me again." Again? Wondered Mulan. A thought struck her. No, it couldn't be him... "Let me introduce myself. I am Ming Kei, your husband-to-be." It was, thought Mulan bitterly. She narrowed her eyes in anger but said nothing. Her contempt for him grew with his every word.  
  
"You may have figured out it was me who ordered your uh, taking. Those bumbling incompetents! I pay them more than what they're worth and yet, they still dare to harm my bride. Luckily, the doctor said it was treatable." He knelt down and stroked her cheek. Mulan jerked her head away furiously.  
  
"I never will be your bride, not to a common criminal!" Ming Kei raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Your attitude needs work. But then again, what else would you expect from a woman who joined Li Shang's troops?"  
  
Mulan burned with anger but kept silent as he continued to speak. "That treacherous boy," he sneered at this point. "was supposed to return with you to the city over a month ago! What a fool! Did he not think I would expect such a trick from the likes of him? I've been sending spies after him ever since he left the palace! I was only waiting for the right moment."  
  
"I was there when my uncle bowed to you. I also saw the look on Li Shang's face when you left. Do you know what else I saw?" He didn't wait for an answer. "An opportunity. One to hurt my most hated enemy the best way possible and to cover up my tracks. I presume a peasant girl like you wouldn't know of the Empress Wang."  
  
Peasant girl! Mulan gritted her teeth but remembered something her father had said when she was younger. If an unwise enemy has you captured, sooner or later he'll boast. After all, they've done something so clever yet they can't tell anyone. So, the only people they're sure they can tell are their prisoners. Use the boasts to your advantage and like the tiger, crouch before you pounce.  
  
"My uncle married Empress Wang when he was just crowned. I was 19 at the time. Naturally, whenever my uncle had business to attend to, I crept into their bedchamber. The empress was only 23 while my uncle was 40. Of course, she felt closer to me than anyone else."  
  
"You slept with your own aunt. It should seem normal to a traitor like you!" spat Mulan angrily. Ming Kei remained cool. He even smiled. "Not a traitor but a boy who was in love." "Love? You probably did it just to spite your uncle even if he didn't know about it!" He raised an eyebrow. "Believe what you will. Two years went by and no one knew of our affair. Then, a year ago," here, he sighed. "a servant saw me and the Empress together in bed."  
  
"That servant was poisoned but rumours had already spread. Sooner or later, it would've reached my uncle's ears. I had to do something. So when I saw Li Shang's lovesick face, I found the perfect excuse. Marrying you would dispel the rumours. It's also the perfect way to get rid of Li Shang. Now, all I have to do is elope with you, fake our deaths and it's goodbye, General Li."  
  
Mulan heard all this in horror. He was right. Shang was responsible for her safety. If she and Ming Kei were dead, Shang would be executed for his failure to complete a task. It would be a double blow to his honour and his pride. Lady Mai Lin would be sure to have his head. After all, Ming Kei was her baby son, the favourite of her children. Mulan realized another thing as well.  
  
"You're going to use me to kill the one I love. You have no honour within yourself." Ming Kei threw his head back and laughed. "Honour? Is that worth a whole bag of gold?" He gave her a withering look. "You must learn, Fa Mulan that honour will never get you anywhere. Now, goodnight. We shall meet again very soon." He walked out of the cell and the dungeon.  
  
Mulan clenched her fist. No, she wouldn't let herself be Shang's downfall. A desperate idea came to her. Hopefully the guards would fall for it. She gave a loud dramatic groan then fell to her side. It wouldn't be surprising if she fell because of an injury. Two guards rushed in and inspected her. She held her breath as they untied her legs and wrists.  
  
Jumping up, she kicked the two guards square in the face and ran. But before she could even get halfway across the room, hands roughly grabbed her from behind. She struggled fiercely but was tossed back inside her cold cell. Now she knew. There were guards all around the room. Guards that would stop any attempt of escape.  
  
Rubbing her bandaged side, she slumped to the ground; hopelessness feeling her. "Shang," whispered Mulan. "Wherever you are, I'm sorry." Tears blurred her vision as they fell silently to the ground. 


	10. Mai Lin & Loong Fai?

Chapter 10-Mai Lin and Loong Fai?  
  
A/N: This maybe the last chapter until the first week of Oct. is over. I've got exams, ya see. So, adios for now!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Loong Fai waited impatiently on horseback outside the Forbidden City. "Listen! If you don't let me in, General Li could be on the brink of death at this very moment!" The guards looked uneasily at each other. Fai clenched his fists trying to suppress his frustration and anxiety. "First, prove you are a friend of the General." Fai rummaged through the bag he'd brought along and pulled out Shang's jade circle*. "Why would the general trust me with his circlet if I wasn't to be trusted? Now let me in!"  
  
Still, the guards hesitated. Loong Fai growled in his throat. Wasn't it enough that he had to worry about Shang? He'd had enough. On Chun, he barged through the partially closed gates and into the Forbidden City, riding to the North Wing where the throne room was. Dismounting quickly, he burst into the room fully aware he could be killed for this. The emperor looked up from his scrolls and frowned.  
  
Two guards grabbed him by the arms and had started dragging him out when he managed to shout two words. "MULAN! KIDNAPPED!" The emperor immediately yelled at them to stop and drop Loong Fai. Trying to talk, Fai only managed to wheeze. The emperor waited for him to catch his breath. Finally, the whole story came out. The emperor listened with a grave face. "This is terrible news. I have a feeling that I know who has kidnapped Fa Mulan." The emperor sighed. Fai looked at the emperor curiously.  
  
"Ming Kei has run away. He hasn't only stolen China's heroine. He has been slowly stealing from the Imperial Treasury for personal use. What he stole was going to improve some of China's poorer provinces." He shook his head. "Loong Fai." "Yes, your majesty?" "You are appointed Captain. Hin Bei," the emperor gestured to a guard. "Will get you armor. Come back here and I will have a band of soldiers ready." Although stunned at the emperor's command, he followed Hin Bei.  
  
As they ran to the armor room, a regal lady in her mid forties was stepping out from her room. She caught sight of Loong Fai and stiffened. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Lady Mai Lin's husband had passed away mysteriously several years ago. No other man had caught her eye until now. Lady Mai Lin hitched up her skirts and rushed into her brother's throne room. She bowed hastily and started speaking. "Brother, I saw a man with Hin Bei running past my room. Who was that?"  
  
"That was the newly appointed Captain Loong Fai. Sister, I'm afraid your youngest son has kidnapped Fa Mulan. Captain Loong will lead some soldiers to capture him." Lady Mai Lin was shocked. "Ming Kei? Why? How?" The emperor didn't answer. "I will go with them." "My dear Mai Lin..." "He is my son. I will go along." She said firmly. The emperor nodded tiredly. Lady Mai Lin bowed again then went to her room to prepare. I will find my son, thought Mai Lin, and perhaps love in Loong Fai.  
  
15 minutes later, Loong Fai returned in full armor. Feeling strange, he headed towards the 20 soldiers he would lead with three other captains: Yao, Ling and Chien Po. He'd heard about these three from Shang's stories. Although playful, they knew when to be serious. Especially if it came to Mulan. He bowed to them. Chien Po smiled and bowed back; Yao and Ling grinned.  
  
The emperor then told them that Lady Mai Lin would be accompanying them. The Gang of Three grimaced. "You know we're going to have a hard time with her around," whispered Yao in his gravelly voice. Fai nodded silently.  
  
He felt uneasy the minute she walked in. Lady Mai Lin had changed into more extravagant clothes with a finely embroidered sash and shoes. Her hair was piled up on top of her head making her look taller than she was. Mai Lin's face was paler than a ghost. It didn't help the garish eye shadow and over- red lips.  
  
She seemed to be winking at Fai. It scared him a bit. The emperor raised an eyebrow. "You do know, sister, that these men will be riding horses?" "I do. I promise, I won't hinder the operation." The emperor stood up and walked towards the soldiers. "Go and bring back Ming Kei and Fa Mulan. I will pass justice when you return!"  
  
The 20 soldiers strode out where 21 Imperial steeds awaited. Chun had been taken to the stables. As they mounted, Lady Mai Lin circled the horse looking puzzled. "How on earth does one ride this beast?" Loong Fai slapped his forehead. Shang, I hope you have the patience of a rock, thought Fai as he watched Chien Po walk over to help Lady Mai Lin.  
  
**********  
  
* (In those days, high-ranking officers and noblemen carried jade circles around to identify themselves. Correct me if I'm wrong though) 


	11. The Rescue

Chapter 11-The Rescue  
  
A/N: I'm taking a break from the study bit. Thank you so much to the reviewers, especially to Fallen-Angel. Thank you! And I apologize if this chapter's not up to expectations. Exams have been taking up brain storage space.  
  
26/9/2002- Eeee! BIG GOOF! Chapter 11's been replaced! Thank you to Lady Katherine for pointing it out! (Btw, his leg's injured. Sorry bout that confusion)  
  
Disclaimer: All right, just in case you haven't been following here's what I own: Lady Mai Lin, Ming Kei (You can take him though) and Loong Fai (Hands off this one!) and all those other unfamiliar characters you didn't see in 'Mulan'.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shang had been following the trail Mulan's kidnappers left behind. Looks like they were too busy to cover his tracks, thought Shang. Khan had been following him quietly behind somehow sensing he was being led to his mistress.  
  
Shang hoped she hadn't been killed. He doubted it, not with her skills. Still if they had done anything to her...he gritted his teeth. Judging by the tracks, they had been traveling at a high speed and beyond the province border. It would take him all day to follow it. But he continued following. Hold on, Mulan. I'm coming, thought Shang.  
  
**********  
  
Mulan wrapped her arms around her knees, wondering what would happen to her. Sure, Ming Kei would 'marry' her but after faking their deaths, where would she go? Maybe she could drown herself or something. She'd much rather die than be Ming Kei's pawn. Suddenly, a rustle caught her attention. It better not be a snake, thought Mulan. She edged farther from the sound. However, something once called a snake popped out.  
  
"Found you!" "MUSHU! Thank my ancestors!" She hugged the dragon tightly. The guards raised their eyebrows thinking it was another ruse. But the girl seemed to be babbling to herself and hugging something invisible. "Crazy," they muttered.  
  
Mushu patted her back. "Hey, it's okay now." Mulan hastily wiped her tears away. "Where have you been?" "After we arrived at that village, me and Cri-Kee decided to check it out. Who knew we'd end up getting eaten by a hungry cow?! You don't want to know how we got out..." He shuddered.  
  
"But we were in that village for eight days!"  
  
"I know. Do you have any idea how long it took us to get through FOUR stomachs without getting killed?" "Cows have four?" Mushu nodded vigorously. "When we got out, you were gone! We've been trying to get to you ever since." Mulan asked softly. "Did you see Shang?" "No. When we found your campsite, nobody was there. Even Khan wasn't there. We had to fly." "Fly?" Mushu pointed to a sleeping Cri-Kee. "He's got wings beyond your imagination."  
  
She giggled in spite of the situation. "Now, how and why did you end up here?" Mulan explained everything from when they met Loong Fai to Ming Kei's plans. Mushu was fuming. "Why that no good son of a..." He shut up at Mulan's glare and cleared his throat. "So this whole rooms full of guards?" Mulan nodded slowly. "Well, they haven't dealt with the great Mushu..." He rubbed his claws together and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shang stared in awe in front of a building a quarter size of the Palace. Even then, it was large. An eight-foot wall surrounded the area. He saw that the tracks stopped at the entrance then continued on inside. Whoever kidnapped Mulan must be filthy rich to build such a place, thought Shang. He looked at the map he'd drawn up. Although not a complete one, it would clearly show where the mansion was located. Shang hastily scribbled a message at the back then tied it to Khan's neck.  
  
"Back to camp with you. Yah!" Khan galloped off into the direction they'd come from. Mulan did say he was more intelligent than usual and Khan had done this before...Shang shook his head. It was a desperate idea but he couldn't leave. Not when he was so close. Shang observed the entrance. Five HUGE guards were looking in each direction. No doubt there would be more inside and there were no way else inside except to climb the wall. One question, would it work?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mulan stepped out of the cell. Mushu grinned. "Who would have thought those guards would actually believe you were a demon!" "Hey, I am well known for my acting skills in the guardian world!" Mulan gave him a look. "You expect me to believe that?" "Well, it got rid of the guards, didn't it?" Cri-Kee gave him a high five.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is find Shang, ride to the City and tell the emperor!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. While we're on the way, why don't we snap our fingers and I'm sure the palace will appear right in front of you! Hello! Be more sensible, girl! First, we gotta get out of here and the door's locked!"  
  
"Couldn't you melt it?"  
  
"It's metal. It'll take hours. We don't have hours. Those guards will be back any minute." Heavy footsteps could be heard. "Make that 'will be back now'! Quick! Back into the cell!"  
  
Mulan had just rushed in when the door was unlocked and it creaked open. Two guards carrying something between them walked in. Behind them, ten muscle bound men followed timidly like scared children. The first two set their burden down and looked around the dungeon. Seeing nothing, they turned and glared at the ten men.  
  
"You idiotic imbeciles! I see no demon! Not even a rat! There's only that girl and she's stuck in that cell!" The second guard spoke up. "You don't even deserve to be called men! Scared of a mere shadow. Both of us will stay here and make sure you bumbling fools don't run. Now, throw that trespasser into the cell. Ming Kei will deal with him later. The rest of you, BACK TO YOUR POSITIONS!"  
  
Two men picked tossed an unconscious Shang with a grunt. Mulan gasped and knelt by his side. His leg was bleeding profusely. She ripped part of her shirt and tied it around his leg, temporarily stopping the flow. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. "Where the heck am I?" "In a cell in Ming Kei's mansion." Hearing her voice, Shang sat up. "Mulan! Are you alright?" "Yes, but your leg's bleeding badly. What happened? How did you get here?"  
  
"I followed the tracks. There wasn't any other way except to scale the outer wall. I thought I was safe when I jumped to the other side as it was empty. But the moment I reached the mansion, men sprang from all directions. I managed to wound them but more kept on coming. In the end, I got stabbed. After that, it all went dark." He sighed. "I must've looked pathetic."  
  
Mulan smiled. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't pathetic to come save me." Shang smiled then noticed her bandage. "A bandage? What...?" His features turned angry. "They hurt you?" "I was ambushed that night. We fought but when they slashed my side, I fell and got captured." Shang's eyes flashed in fury. It scared Mulan but it proved he loved her. "Ming Kei had a doctor tend to me. It's alright."  
  
Shang clenched his fists at the name. "He hasn't do anything to you, has he? What does he have to do with this?" Mulan told him what Ming Kei had told her. By the time she finished her story, Shang could hardly breathe out of fear and anger. "So, it's all over. Ming Kei wins." "Shang, there is a way out of here. But it's going to be bizarre. Whatever you see, stay calm and silent." Arching an eyebrow, he nodded.  
  
She nodded at Mushu. With Cri-Kee's help, he set fire to a pile of wood by the wall. The sudden light that illuminated the dungeon made the guards look up. "I HAVE COME FOR YOUR SOULS!!!" boomed Mushu, his shadow looming up on the wall. "I AM THE PUNISHER OF THE WICKED! PREPARE TO...die?" The 12 guards had run screaming from the dungeon leaving the exit wide open. "I am the man! Or the dragon anyway."  
  
Shang stared in amazement as Mulan grinned. Coming to his senses, Shang half limped, half ran to grab his sword that the guards had dropped onto the stone floor. Mulan followed him. They ran out of the dungeons, Mushu and Cri-Kee on Mulan's back. "You, Cri-Kee, are one lucky bug!" 


	12. Fight and Escape

Chapter 12-Fight and Escape  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I admit. I do, oh so badly, want to own Mulan but I don't. Reality bites...  
  
A/N: I apologize again for the goof I did in the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Shang and Mulan were escaping, Loong Fai hadn't escaped from Lady Mai Lin. Refusing to get on the horse she was given, she'd insisted on riding with Loong Fai. He had grown weary of the older woman's incessant chatter. Right now, she was asleep with her head on his back and arms around his waist.  
  
Yao and Ling snickered while Chien Po couldn't help but smile. "She is fond of you, Captain Loong." "Yeah! What a ladies man!" Fai scowled as they roared with laughter. He was worried enough about Mulan and his best friend. While he didn't love Mulan the way Shang did, he admired her as a friend, a comrade.  
  
They reached the abandoned campsite. Loong Fai dismounted, easing Mai Lin off his back. Shang wasn't around much to Fai's discomfort. Noticing the black stallion, he walked towards Khan. "Khan followed Shang when we left. Why's he back...?" Spying a piece of paper tied to Khan's neck, he untied it. The Gang of Three gathered around to look. It was a crudely drawn map showing a trail. Fai turned the paper over and read the message.  
  
Fai,  
  
The trail led to a large mansion. I'll find my way in. The map will lead you to it.  
  
Shang.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Loong Fai barked out his orders. "Five of you stay behind with Lady Mai Lin. The rest follow us." A soldier carried Lady Mai Lin off Fai's horse. He mounted quickly and galloped off. "Don't worry. Mulan and Shang can take care of themselves." Reminded Ling. Fai dug his heels into the horse's side, making it go faster. Ming Kei, he knew, wasn't that easy to deal with.  
  
**********  
  
Moving silently, Mulan and Shang tried to make their way out without being seen. It was difficult as Ming Kei had posted guards throughout the entire mansion. Several times they were nearly caught. Thanks to Mushu, they hid quickly enough.  
  
They reached a side door. This is it; we're out of here, thought Mulan as they ran out the door. However, their luck had run out. Approximately 15 men awaited them outside. Ming Kei grinned evilly as he watched from the side. After Shang wounded a guard, he tossed Mulan a sword. The two fought bravely. As swords clanged and flashed, Mushu did his part by breathing fire into the guards' faces. "Barbecue time!"  
  
They'd underestimated Ming Kei's knowledge of what had happened in the dungeons. Knowing the 'demon' was a trick, he'd waited with his guards outside a side exit he knew they would come out from. What Ming Kei hadn't counted on was that together, Shang and Mulan had a pretty big chance of staying alive. Not to mention the mysterious first-degree burns that kept appearing on his men's faces.  
  
The fighting raged on. Both Mulan and Shang grew tired. Mulan especially, after such a long time in the cold cell. She was exhausted. Ming Kei seeing his chance, took a sword from one of his fallen men. He grabbed Mulan from behind and held the sword to her neck. "Li Shang! Stop or your precious Mulan will never breathe again!" Taken by surprised, she dropped her sword.  
  
Shang froze. Ming Kei told the remaining guards to back off. Tense and frightened for Mulan, Shang turned to face Ming Kei and spoke in a low tone. "Ming Kei, this is between you and me. Mulan had nothing to do with anything. Let her go." Ming Kei gave him a crazed grin. He twirled the cold point of his sword slowly at her neck, almost puncturing her skin. Mulan knew if she made a single move, she would die.  
  
"Do you know why I hate you, Li Shang?" Shang stayed silent, trying not to look intimidated. "It was because of my father, your godfather. Every time, it was Li Shang this, Li Shang that! It drove me insane! He often told me I was a born failure compared to you and my brothers! Every night he prayed I wasn't his son!" Ming Kei gritted his teeth at the painful memories.  
  
"I tried everything to please him. But he was NEVER satisfied. So, I decided I wouldn't take this humiliation any longer. I crept into his study and you know what I did?"  
  
"I KILLED HIM! I strangled him with my own bare hands!" He laughed out loud. Mulan felt like cold water had been thrown down her back. She looked desperately at Shang. His own eyes reflected her fear.  
  
"Then I planned all this. The empress couldn't resist me! She helped me plunder the treasury." His face turned angry. "Now, I will get rid of the last thing in my way. YOU!" He grazed Mulan's neck with the point. She cried out in pain as blood flowed from her neck. "MULAN!" Shang rushed forward to help her but Ming Kei had already gone at him with the sword.  
  
From the ground and through half closed eyes, Mulan watched them fight, both of them mad enough to kill each other. She tried to call out, to make them stop but her voice wouldn't come out. She was losing too much blood and felt too weak. Her last view of Shang before she fell into darkness was him defending himself with his sword. Mushu who was by her side, sent a silent prayer to the Fa ancestors, begging them to keep her alive.  
  
Shang fought like he had never fought before. He was angry. Angry that Ming Kei had dared to hurt Mulan, that he had dared to murder Shang's godfather. Shang was as good as Ming Kei, if not better but his wounded leg and diminished strength failed him as Ming Kei cut his hand. Shang's sword clattered to the ground with him. Ming Kei stepped over him, smiling evilly.  
  
"You see, father! All you said were lies!" he yelled to the sky. "I AM the best! I always will be!" Turning to Shang, he rose the sword aiming at Shang's chest. "Goodbye, Li Shang." Bracing himself for the pain, Shang saw instead another sword dive above his chest, stopping Ming Kei. Help had arrived. "What took you so long?!" yelled Shang. "YOUR MAP!" replied Fai as he and the Gang of Three brought Ming Kei to his knees in defeat. The other soldiers made short work of the remaining guards.  
  
They had finally won. But when Shang looked to his right, he saw an unconscious Mulan. A cry of despair escaped his lips. 


	13. Shang & Mulan

Chapter 13-Shang & Mulan  
  
Mushu watched as Mulan finished combing out her hair. The cut that Ming Kei had given her wasn't deep enough to kill her but the scar would be there for all her life. She'd been resting for a whole week in the Palace. Mushu thanked the Fa ancestors for keeping Mulan alive. Cri-Kee chirped at his side. "Yeah, she'll be fine. We'd better give her some privacy. Shang will be here any minute!" He winked and the two ran off.  
  
Mulan felt the scar on her neck as she looked into the mirror. It was a reminder that being royalty wasn't easy no matter how it looked from the outside. Fai, Yao, Ling and Chien Po had visited yesterday with news.  
  
(Flashback! Please keep all hands and feet within the vehicle. Thank you!)  
  
Mulan lay back in her chair. It was sundown and she had finished her dinner. She had to admit, nothing could compare to the meals the chefs cooked for the emperor. Suddenly, voices could be heard outside her room door.  
  
"What if she isn't in?" "Then, we'll come back another time! Yeesh, it's like your brain hasn't unfrozen yet!" "Hey!" Sounds of a scuffle could be heard. Mulan grinned. She knew who it was. As she opened the door, there stood Chien Po was holding on to Yao who looked as if he was ready to kill. His intended victim, Ling cowered behind an exasperated Loong Fai.  
  
"Let me guess, this is a new way of saying hello?" The four men immediately pulled themselves together and greeted her properly. Leaving the doors open, she invited them in. They sat at the small table in the center of the room where a pot of tea and some cups stood. Soon, they were laughing and talking merrily. Yao, who'd stomped on Ling's foot underneath the table, felt it was punishment enough to watch Ling try not to cry out in pain. He didn't try to maim his lanky friend the whole time.  
  
"So, you're staying on as Captain?" Fai nodded. "I'm just going to have to go through some extra training." He grimaced. Mulan smiled. "I got through it." Fai grinned widely. Yao brought up a disturbing subject. "Ming Kei has been executed, Mulan." She stayed silent, unknowingly feeling the scar at her neck.  
  
She spoke up quietly. "And the empress?" Ling answered. "Because of her involvement, she's been banished. We don't know where." Mulan sighed. "How was the emperor?" "It hurt him deeply even though he didn't let it show." Said Chien Po in a low voice. Mulan bowed her head.  
  
Not liking the somber mood, Fai spoke up. "Shang told me to tell you that he'd be visiting tomorrow, Mulan." She looked at him, eyes bright. "Really?" Ling, Yao and Chien Po chuckled. Fai grinned. "Yes. He sends his apologies that he couldn't visit today. The emperor had some business to discuss with him." "Not another arranged marriage, I hope?" joked Mulan.  
  
The Gang of Three smiled knowingly. "Oh, I wouldn't know, Mulan. I wouldn't know." Said Fai chuckling. Mulan raised an eyebrow at that cryptic sentence.  
  
(The Present! Hope you enjoyed the ride!)  
  
Her thoughts turned to her father. Fa Zhou and the rest of the family would be seeing her in another week. She sighed. She was going to go home safely at last. A knock at the door brought Mulan back to reality. "Come in." Shang walked in, his helmet under his arm. She smiled as she went over to greet him.  
  
"Are you alright?" "I'm fine, Shang. The doctor said I'd be able to return home soon. What about your leg?" Shang grinned. "Managed to kick Fai at practice this morning. It's fine." Mulan laughed. "Do you want to go for a walk?" "That sounds good." Somehow, both of them forgot or didn't want to remember most likely, that unmarried men and women weren't supposed to be seen walking together unless they were married or betrothed. No one stopped or questioned them but when you're a general who's gone through near-death experiences, a lot of people just let you be.  
  
As Shang and Mulan walked to the Imperial Gardens, they talked. Lady Mai Lin wouldn't come out after Ming Kei was put executed. She wouldn't even eat. The emperor and her five other sons had tried to coax her out but it wasn't working. Mulan looked into the distance. "I don't have any idea of how she must feel. To know your own son killed your own husband..." She sighed. A breeze blew a subtle perfume from the flowers around them, as if trying to comfort her.  
  
Shang shook his head. "I never imagined Ming Kei's hatred ran so deep. It must have been torture."  
  
Mulan hesitated then spoke quietly. "It's torture also wondering if someone you love really wants you to go." Shang looked at her for a minute. Then he pressed something into her hand. Mulan held in her left hand, the withered blossom he'd given her so many weeks before. "How...where?"  
  
"Fai found it by your bag at the camp. I never wanted you to leave. I wanted to defy orders, to run away taking you with me. But for both your sake and mine, I couldn't say anything. I was a general. But more than anything, I wanted you to stay. With me."  
  
Mulan looked at him, smiling. She felt guilty yet so relieved and loved. "I never should've doubted you. Now I know better." Shang took both her hands. "The emperor gave me another order yesterday."  
  
Mulan was a little annoyed that he'd be bringing that subject into conversation. But despite her annoyance, she was curious. "What order?"  
  
"That we be married...will you?" Mulan's annoyance vanished immediately. She just stared at him, pleasantly shocked. Shang spoke softly. "Mulan?"  
  
There was no answer as the withered blossom fluttered to the ground. Mushu and Cri-Kee sniffed as Mulan fell into Shang's arms in the west end of the gardens, and gave her answer in a kiss.  
  
A/N: I'm wondering if I should do the wedding and give Fai the love of his life...what do you think? And thank you to the reviewers! 


	14. Afterwards

Chapter 14-Afterwards (Part One)  
  
A/N: This last chapter will be in two parts. Just to let you know. And I apologize if this chapter's not very nice. My muse seems to be on early vacation lately. Thank you all so much for your reviews!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three months later...  
  
"Your hands are shaking." "Mama, it's my wedding day! Aren't I entitled to shaky hands?" Fa Li smiled as she put the finishing touches on her daughter's face. She remembered how nervous she was on her own wedding day. Granny Fa came up and slipped a red veil over her grand daughter's head. As she adjusted the headdress, she gave Mulan a reminder. "Just remember, the man you love will be just as scared."  
  
Shang was more than nervous. He was terrified. Until Mulan was led in by her grandmother. He smiled, the terrified feeling gone like the wind. The ceremony went on smoothly with a hiccup or two. The groom managed to trip over his own feet, his face barely missing Fa Li's feet And someone had accidentally switched tea with soy sauce. Fa Zhou's face turned funny (somewhere between disbelief and disgust. Mulan couldn't tell which) when he drank it all in one gulp.  
  
But when they were seated at the open-air banquet table, now husband and wife, Mulan smiled. All the nervousness just now seemed pointless. She looked at Shang by her side and heard him sigh. "What's wrong, Shang?" she asked softly. Smiling, Shang discreetly put his hand on hers. "Nothing. Not when I'm Fa Mulan's husband. I'm just relieved we got through it all without any major mishap." Mulan giggled. "I saw your face turn as red as my veil when you tripped." Shang turned red again. "I wonder what Fai has in store for us."  
  
Loong Fai was to arrange the entertainment as the guests ate their dinner. And since the Emperor was present, it had better be the best. Shang, knowing his friend's sense of humour wondered about it then cringed as he saw Fai push a very drunken Yao and an equally drunk Ling onto a make shift stage. They were wearing dresses, clumsily carrying fans and wearing thick makeup that was cracking.  
  
Music from a qin* started to play and the two men actually swayed and danced to the melody! Mulan clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek of laughter. Shang snorted trying not to laugh hysterically. However, as the guests started to roar with laughter, they couldn't keep it in. Even the emperor was leaning back in his yellow silk covered chair and laughing.  
  
But, it got even funnier when Yao got down from the stage, convinced that Shang was his ladylove. The new groom wasn't as amused as before. Especially when Yao tried to press his lips onto Shang's. The crowd wasn't much help, cheering Yao on. A punch from Shang in Yao's good eye also didn't deter the short soldier. Mulan, taking pity on her husband, tried to push Yao off but failed since she was too busy laughing herself.  
  
Finally, Granny Fa pulled Yao off Shang. The crowd applauded as she bowed. Then, taking Yao by the ear, she dragged him off to the side. Shang looked at his wife who was still giggling. "I hope you weren't jealous." Teased Shang. "There wasn't much to be jealous of." They laughed heartily.  
  
The emperor was enjoying himself, it was clear. That was a good sign, thought Fai as he looked at the crowd. He spotted Shang and grinned. All he got from his best friend was a glare that clearly said he would give due revenge. Fai quickly made himself scarce from Shang's sight. Several young women fluttered their fans and batted their eyelashes as he went past. Fai smiled politely but just continued walking from the crowd.  
  
The full moon shone brightly as if sharing the joyous feeling of the occasion. The scent of water lilies filled his nose. As he looked around, he spotted a lone figure standing by the pond. Curious, Fai got closer. It was a young woman. A beautiful young woman whose face was unpainted and her hair untied. She was slender and graceful. Fai had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life.  
  
He approached her quietly. "A beautiful night, isn't it?" The young woman spun around, her eyes wide in surprise. "I'm sorry if I startled you but it isn't safe for a young lady to be out all alone." She smiled. "I am capable of taking care of myself. And I doubt if anyone would trouble a friend of Mulan on her wedding day, Captain Loong."  
  
Fai's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You know who I am?" The young woman nodded. "General Li spoke greatly of how you and the other captains saved him and Mulan." Fai grinned. "I must thank him. May I know your name?" "Chuan Xi, sir. My father served with the honourable Fa Zhou in the army." "Chuan Xi. A fitting name for one as lovely as yourself." She blushed. "You are too kind...I'd have thought you would be joining in the feast." "I was but it was too stuffy. The smoke from the cooking, the perfume..."  
  
"The perfume we women wear often overpowers the senses." Fai sniffed the air. "You aren't wearing any." "I don't like to. Neither do I like getting made up to look like a China doll. I want to look like a person. You must think it's strange. Most people do." "Not hiding your face behind a mask of powder isn't strange to me." Chuan Xi smiled.  
  
As they talked, Mulan watched them from afar. Shang came to her and took her hand. "Something interesting?" "Very interesting." She nodded towards the two figures by the pond. Shang looked for a minute then his eyes widened. "Fai and Chuan Xi?" "A fitting pair in my opinion." Shang kissed her on the cheek. "Like us." Mulan smiled.  
  
She was about to return the kiss when a shout behind them interrupted the romantic moment. They whirled around and to their horror; a still drunk Ling was trying to plunk kisses on the emperor who looked extremely petrified. Some of the guests were trying unsuccessfully to stop Ling. Shang immediately rushed to help the other men pull Ling away while Mulan helped the emperor. Ling proved to be more determined than Yao. Kicks and punches didn't even stop him. Finally, Fa Zhou took a cane and hit Ling on the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Everyone looked at the emperor, anxious looks all around. Who knew what he would to them because of this. The emperor who had grown rather white sat back in his chair. Soon, the humour of the situation began to set in. He actually laughed! And everyone laughed with him-in relief. As things calmed down, Mulan saw Fai and Chuan Xi slip back to the crowd. Mulan noted with amusement, that they were grinning endlessly.  
  
Mulan waved her friend over. "Chuan Xi, what's up?" She giggled. Most unlike her, thought Mulan. "Nothing, Mulan." She arched an eyebrow. "Nothing? Then why are you grinning like a fool the whole time? Are you drunk?" Chuan Xi glanced in Fai's direction. "I guess you could say that...drunk in love."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side...  
  
"Fai, are you all right?" He nodded, still grinning. Shang raised an eyebrow. "Goofy grin, dreamy expression, constantly looking in the direction of..." He looked behind him and saw Chuan Xi and Mulan. "Chuan Xi. Fai, my friend, you're in love." Fai just kept on grinning.  
  
*The qin is an ancient Chinese instrument. I'm not sure what it looks like though... 


	15. The Final Ending

Chapter 14-Afterwards (Part Two)  
  
A/N: Well, the finale! It's been fun doing this fanfic! I hope you enjoy the ending. Btw, the Imaginator a.k.a my friend, gave me the idea of the 'Ling-and-Yao-try-to-kiss-Shang-and-the-emperor. So, credit goes to her!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Arise." Shang and Fai got up from the floor. It had been two months since Fai's marriage and had also been a most touching episode. Fai made up with his parents and introduced their new daughter-in-law, Chuan Xi. They had been jubilant. As it turned out, Chuan Xi was the 'stuck up rich maiden' Fai so adamantly refused to marry. Fai avoided looking at his fiancée when they revealed that surprising news. Chuan Xi graciously decided to ignore the whole matter.  
  
Now, here he was with Shang, being granted an audience by the emperor to give their reports. "Your reports, gentlemen." "No signs of disruption by the city gates and the wall, your excellency." "Captain Loong?" "Nothing by the southern and western borders as well, your majesty." The emperor stroked his beard. "Well, that means all of China is peaceful for this past week. I hope it is something that will last as long as possible." "We do as well."  
  
"Now to more livelier topics. How is your lovely wife, Captain Loong?" "She is very well, your majesty. Thank you for your concern." Suddenly, a woman came dancing in to a melody only she could hear. She had no make up on, while her clothes and hair were disheveled. It was Lady Mai Lin. She stopped when she saw the two men. "Ming Kei? Is that you, my baby boy?" She went up to Shang and scrutinized him. She pinched his cheek then shook her head. Shang's eyebrows elevated to a great height.  
  
"You aren't my baby son! Guards! Seize him!" Shocked, Shang could only stand and stare as she went on to Fai. His face turned into a small grimace. "Ming Kei?" Her face lighted up. "Bai Ren! Oh, how I missed you!" She threw her arms around Fai's neck. He flicked his eyes to the emperor. He nodded sadly. It was permission for Fai to try and save his neck from getting squeezed.  
  
He pried Mai Lin's arms away then summoned a guard to take her to her chambers. Mai Lin was led away crying and shrieking about being taken away from her beloved husband. Rubbing his neck, Fai exchanged glances with Shang. The emperor calmly said, "She has been like that since last week." "If I may ask, your majesty, how?" The emperor sighed then replied. "She couldn't believe that her son was dead...you both are dismissed." The emperor rose and went into the inner rooms, a tear running down his cheek for his only sister.  
  
Shang and Fai meanwhile, rode out of the Forbidden City. "I can't believe Lady Mai Lin could go senile just like that." Shang sighed. "When you love another and that person just goes without any goodbye, you can. You don't want to believe that they're gone, that they're still around somewhere. Some place where you can find them again." They fell silent as their houses came into view. Fai had built his house beside Shang's with help from his old friends. The people from the village where Shang had met him again.  
  
Fai saw his new wife and Mulan outside their houses talking. Dismounting, the two men approached their wives. Shang's smile widened when he saw his wife. Mulan was four months pregnant. He hugged her, making sure he didn't squeeze his son or daughter too tightly. "How are you?" "Fine. Chuan Xi came over and helped out." They looked over at Fai and Chuan Xi who were kissing.  
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee looked from afar. They smiled at each other. So, everything had turned out right. Love and friendship had prevailed. "So, how much do you bet it'll be a girl?" asked Mushu glancing at his cricket friend.  
  
************  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Give a hand to these reviewers from chapter one to fourteen: kristie, Fallen-Angel, Wyle-Cornflake, ToughSpirit, Anna, apie, Kenta Divina, Sunaina Rao, zumamoonlight, Levonna, AMB3R, Sir Lady Katherine of Valdez, Marie Santiago, kerrigen, Yamchas Big Pants, Emily, Traum, Becky and two anonymous reviewers. Thank you all so much and goodnight! 


End file.
